Broken Chains
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: She had lost all of her companions bare two. So when she returns home and her Half-Brother needs her help battling old and new enemies will she accept? Will she take the risk of falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea was just one of those that refused to leave you alone until you type them up so I decided to do just that. It's also safe to say that ALL of my stories will be updated soon because half of them are three-quarters done and the other half are about half done, so they will be coming up soon. How soon that is I can't say as things are starting to get hectic at school. Blah!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho **

Key:

'Talking'

'**Thoughts'**

'_Flashback'_

It is General belief that Urameshi Yusuke fought simply because he could.

Wrong.

Urameshi Yusuke fought because he had someone to protect. Now a lot of people believe he fought to protect Yukimura Keiko from Youkai but they would also be wrong .The reason Urameshi Yusuke began fighting in the first place was to protect his half sister.

Higurashi Kagome

_Two children ran up a set of shrine steps as fast as there small legs could carry them. There was a small black haired girl and a small black haired boy. The girl was by far faster than the boy._

_When they got to the top of the stairs the boy looked at the girl who had obviously just stopped crying_

'_Gome-Chan' he began but the little girl looked up and beamed at him_

'_It's ok Yusu -Chan i'll be fine and I'm sure next time we'll beat those bullies' the little girl said _

_Yusuke looked up at his half-sister as she wiped away her tears and promised to himself at the young age of 5 that he would always protect his sister_

However now there was defiantly one thing he couldn't protect his sister from.

Illness.

For the past three years Kagome had been ill with an unimaginable amount of diseases and had missed lots of school work. It didn't matter to Yusuke that Kagome was older than him or that there was no way in hell that he could stop her from being ill but he still felt useless.

Of course it also didn't help that the day he died was the day she went missing. On the day of her 15th birthday she had gone missing for three days and the last person to see her had been Souta and he had been rambling some nonsense about her being pulled down the old well by a giant centipede and a great gust of wind. Of course the police had decided there were two possible reasons for him to say this.

The shock of him seeing his sister kidnapped had sent him into a state of shock. Or

The kidnapper had used some kind of hallucinogenic that made him hallucinate

Of course Yusuke knew none of this as he had died the same day and had only been informed of all that had happened when he came back to life. The odd thing was that Kagome had come back three days later looking tied. As well as wear old Miko clothes and the fact that she now had a star shaped scar on her hip, she was very battered and bruised. She apparently didn't remember anything and the police didn't press charges as there was no suspect to charge.

As Yusuke dropped out of a portal that Botan-Grim reaper extraordinaire – had created to let him get back into the ningenkai. He looked around and noticed that he had been dropped only a little way of from the Higurashi Shrine. Yusuke sighed and wondered what to do although his legs where already walking in the direction of the shrine.

He knew that Kagome and Souta's mother didn't mind him, despite the fact that he was her husband's love child. In fact she probably acted more like a mother to him than his own mother did. However even though Jii-Higurashi was Yusuke's own grandfather, Yusuke knew that the old man didn't care about him. He knew that Jii-Higurashi hated him for the simple fact that Yusuke had ruined his son's, Yusuke's father, Marriage. The only thing that had kept them together after Yusuke was discovered was the fact that Kagome's mother was pregnant with Souta at the time.

Yusuke sighed again when he noticed that his feet had stopped at the foot of the shrine steps. His youkai senses picked up a strange energy signature and Yusuke frowned. He looked at his watched and his frown increased. It was 5 o'clock and Kagome wasn't in the house. He knew that if she had gone to school she would have been back by now. He knew that if she was ill she would be in bed but she was neither.

His curiosity peaked he began the slow ascent up the steep mountain of steps. He cursed himself when he got half way

**Kami! I don't remember the steps being this huge, when was the last time I visited again?** Yusuke thought to himself. Using a quick boost of his youki he jumped to the top of the stairs. He took several slow, deliberate steps. He noticed that the strange energy was coming from the old well house. Yusuke decided that he would check it out before he left.

He brought his hand down on the door and waited a few moments before he heard someone scrambling for the door and the latches being undone.

It was probably the biggest shock of Yusuke's life when Kagome opened the door

'Yusu-Chan?' Came his eldest sibling unsure voice , Yusuke nodded , not trusting his voice for fear of his pure shock , as well as suspicion , coming though his voice

'Otouto-Chan!' Kagome shouted as she threw herself at Yusuke, tears coming down her face. Much to Yusuke's amazement Kagome moved so quickly and with so much force, that when she jumped on him, he didn't have time to react and they both fell on the floor in a heap, Kagome sobbing into his shirt. Yusuke laid there awkwardly for a few moments before attempting to pry Kagome off of him. Noticing his intention's Kagome let go immediately and jumped back as if she had been shocked, jumping on to her feet in one fluid movement as if she had the grace of a cat.

'Gomen Yusu-Chan it's just it's been YEARS since I last saw you and well the last new I heard about you was the news that you had died and then there had been a miracle mix-up and you where suddenly alive and had a new job and that was what three years ago?' Kagome asked. Yusuke noticed immediately that something was different about his sister. Almost as if she was wary of life itself.

'Yeah that last I heard about you was you had a whole host of illnesses and then suddenly six months ago you come back from a 3 month illness. The day was surprisingly your birthday and when you went to school you ignored everyone and everything but whenever the teacher asked you a question you always answer despite you shouldn't have know any of the stuff. Then like a miracle you suddenly become the top of you school 'Yusuke replied getting slightly annoyed at her blank face

'Okaa-Sama, Okaa-Sama, OKAA-SAMA 'came a voice from inside that Yusuke had never heard before, he tilted his head in confusion as Kagome sighed and turned her head to the door.

'Out here Shippo-Chan 'Kagome called, because her head was tilted towards the door she never saw the look of pure outrage on Yusuke's face. However judging by the fact that her posture had changed slightly he knew she could feel his anger. A small boy, probably around the age of 7, came running out of the door with vivid red hair that instantly reminded him of his teammate Kurama.

'Yusuke-Kun Meet Shippo-Chan my adoptive son. Shippo-Chan meet you oji-san Urameshi Yusuke' Kagome said and Shippo nodded to Yusuke from behind Kagome's pant leg. It was then that Yusuke noticed what she was wearing. Kagome was wearing the typical Miko clothing from the Sengoku era with one small difference. Instead of the red Hamakas Kagome wore black Hamakas and a medium sized pink jewel hung around her neck. Also something black could be seen coming out of her clothes which told Yusuke that she was wearing clothing underneath her Miko garb.

'Something wrong Yusu-Chan?' Kagome asked and Shippo left and went back inside, glaring at Yusuke as he went although the detective didn't know why. Yusuke cursed his luck when he sensed his teammates walking up the shrine steps.

'**Hiei you take one more step towards this shrine and I don't care if I have to spend 1000 years in Makai jail I WILL kill you ,as well as Kurama and Kuwabara'**

Yusuke knew that Hiei had heard him when he could no longer sense his three teammates. He looked at Kagome and had the oddest feeling that she knew they had left as well. Yusuke looked at sister and smiled

'Why don't we go inside Yusu-Chan?' Kagome asked quietly and walked through the door without giving Yusuke time to answer. When Yusuke walked through the front door Kagome's mother Kun-Loon noticed him.

'Yusuke-San how nice to see you again! My how you've grown! Oh go sit in the living room I'll get you something to eat and drink. I'm so glad you're here Kagome needs someone to talk to and she had changed so very much since you last visited!' Kun-loon gushed and Yusuke found it hard not to chuckle. He watched the woman enter the kitchen before he took of his shoes and went into the living room.

When Yusuke entered the room he noticed that something was off. There wasn't a single picture in the room anymore except one in the centre which was a family portrait. Yusuke sat down next to Kagome and sighed.

'Oji-San would you like to see a picture of mine and Okaa-Sama's friends?' Came a small voice from bend him. Yusuke knew it was Shippo and he didn't miss the sharp look that Kagome gave the boy behind him.

'Maybe now isn't such a good time Shippo-Chan I'm sure Yusuke doesn't want to see that old photo' as kagome finished the phone rang, she sighed lightly before she stood up and excused herself to answer the phone. Before Yusuke could say anything Shippo was by his side waving a picture in front of his nose. Yusuke took hold of the picture and frowned. Shippo had said these where Kagome's friends yet he had never met any of them.

'The one of the furthest left is Miroku-Kun and the woman next to him is Sango-Chan. Sango-Chan was Okaa-Sama's best friend. The one next to Sango-Chan with his arm on Okaa-Sama's shoulder is Sesshomaru-Sama. The person next to Okaa-Sama is InuYasha, Sesshomaru-Sama's younger brother that guy he is arguing with is Kouga-Kun. I'm on Okaa-Sama's shoulder and the Neko on Sango-Chan's shoulder is Kirara. The little girl in front of Sesshomaru-Sama is Rin-Chan and the Boy next to Sango-Chan is Kohaku-Kun, Sango-Chan's younger brother. This was taken on Okaa-Sama's 16th birthday by an old lady named kaede.' Shippo smiled slightly as he looked at the picture. It was a sad nostalgic smile that held a look of loss and longing.

'Why didn't Gome-Chan want you to show me this?' Yusuke asked. He paused as he heard his sister shouting down the phone, he noticed that Shippo had tensed.

'Okaa-Sama didn't want me to show you this because everyone in this photo except Me, Okaa-Sama and Sesshomaru-Sama was killed'

**Ok this was the first chapter so what do you guys think?????? Please review because I'm really not sure about this story and I want to know what you guys think**

**Ja Ne!**

**-B-H-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
